List of Episodes
List of episodes of the series. Season 1 #First Day #Heavyweight Vamp #Sheila Could Use a Nap #Confidence Builder #Chillaxin' Chutney #Moose on the Loose #Risky Monkey Business #The Out-of-Pantsers #Poker Night #He's The Mayor #The Big Picture #Mr. Crash Canyon #Hex Marks the Spot #Ultimate Wedding Chicken #The Tees That Bind #The Curse of the Monkey #Jake's First Kiss #Sid Our Savior Season 2 #Vernon Loves Carol and Cake #For Norm the Sell Tolls #Station WNDL #Over-flubbed #Trash Canyon #A Bun in the Canyon #The Wrath of Vaughn #Less Than 127 Hours aka For the Love of God Die Already Un Name Episodes Trivia/Note:These episodes never aried.Well, folks after two seasons Teletoon at Night’s Crash Canyon will NOT be getting a third season. The series was created by Joel H.. Cohen (The Simpsons) and the show would last for 26 episodes and get international distribution through MTV International. A statement from the network reads as follows: Unfortunately a third season of Crash Canyon is not in our plans at this time. That said, its not like Joel H. Cohen has nothing to do. He currently writes for The Simpsons and he even wrote the Longest Day Care short so he knows what he’s doing. Unfortunately, it isn’t like he wrote every episode of Crash Canyon and the proof was in the pudding because the show didn’t score very well with us. That said, we know there were fans, so we would love to hear favorite episodes, characters, and whatnot in the comments below! Season 3 #Lost in Woods (Pt 1) #Lost in Woods (Pt 2) #My Eyes #Roller Skating Ouch! #Frida's Cafe #Get Lost Soon #Brandi's Wig #Sour Pussy #Milky Gay #One Foot in the Grave (Halloween) #Christmas Canyon #Dont' Fix Your Self #Better Off Beard #I Get a Birthday Gift Out of You #Shard at Blood #Beach Diaper Frenzy #Look out Trees #Video Movies #My Stomach #Slide and Butch #Candy You #Good by Dolly Season 4 #Lesser of Two Evils (Halloween) #Chirstmas Lights #Ski Away #I Hate You (Valentine's Day) #Suck You #Animals Lost (Pt 1) #Animals Lost (Pt 2) Season 5 #The Third Degree (Halloween) #Rest in Pee #A Christmas Pete #Royce Hates Roxy (Pt 1) #Pristine Hates Jake (Pt 2) #Sunny Heat #Aliens Attack #Super Villains #Bye Bye Kitty #Something Bites Season 6 #Four on the Floor (Halloween) #Ice PopCorns #I Butler You (Valentine's Day) #Hold the Vegies #See You Later, Fire #Santa Pa #Donut Heads #Canyon Casino #Bicycle Accident #Book of Fury #Breaking News Flase Season 7 #Marooned Five (Halloween) #Bottled Up Outside #Coal for Vaughn #Pantsless Sheila #You're Crappen Me Up #Playground Canyon #Slow and Butts #Wernon the Blob Season 8 #Deep Six (Halloween) #Fittness Week #Bike Wash #Crotch War #Nightmare Job #Fire Works #Dummy Siters #Santa's Little Villain #Hillbill Neighbors Un Name Shorts To Escape the Canyon #Time Machine #Bubble Gum #Kite #Lights Signals #Smoke Signals #500 Balloon #Bottle #Toilet Pump #Giant S. O. S. Signal #Giant Catapult #Magic Pencil #Ladders #Gaint Spray #Flying Jetpack #Iron Suit #Rocket #Shovel #Gate #Gun Alarm #Giant Bubble #Gayzer #Rope #Grappling Hook #Bird Feathers #Barehanded Fashpack Canyon Notes:These Characters shows how got to the Canyon. #Sarah (First Person in the Canyon) #Frida #Colton and Lippy #Nalappat and Dummy #Hiko #Canniball Harris (9 Years ago) #Manderbelts #Charbonnels #Butanes Category:Browse